I'll Never Let You Go
by Emily.Anon
Summary: Emily Fields is now at UPenn and has to share a room with a complete stranger and her name is Paige McCullers. Paige soon gains herself a reputation but will the known 'badgirl' change her ways for the girl of her dreams? It is a story of letting go of the past and not letting it control your future. A Paily fan fiction that also includes Spencer and rare mentions of Aria and Hanna


**I am starting a new fan fiction. I am still doing 'Who knew?' for all of the people who are reading that but I also wanted to write something based out of Rosewood and something that isn't so close to the story line of pll itself. I hope you like it because I am looking forward to writing it :) It may be a bit tricky for me as I live in Australia so I'm not familiar with American college system but bare with me, I have done a little research and hopefully I'm not too hopeless hehe **

**'I'll never let you go' - chapter 1.**

"I can't believe my little girl is about to start her first day of college." Wayne looked at his daughter with tears beginning to fill his eyes. He couldn't be more proud of his daughter and seeing her father like this made her want to cry too.

"Don't cry dad, I'm going to be fine and we can visit each other whenever we are both available." Pam hadn't seen her husband close to tears in a very long time so she knew this was a big moment for him.

"I'm going to miss you Emily, we both are but we know you are going to love it here. I think college is going to suit you, and you will be with Spencer." Pam took a step forward to give her daughter a big hug and Wayne decided to join them. In that moment Wayne was holding the two most important ladies in his life and he couldn't be more proud.

"I'm going to miss you guys too but I'll be seeing you in a few weeks so don't worry about me. I should really head to my room now so I can introduce myself to my new roommate." Emily slowly pulled away, giving her parents a warm smile.

"I'll grab your bags from the boot."

"Thanks dad."

Emily now had her suitcases and was ready to head to her room but didn't leave before giving her parent's one last goodbye.

"Goodbye guys, I love you so much."

"We love you too." Pam was hugging her husband for support as she wiped away her tears.

Emily and her parents had just arrived at her new home for the next few years. Looking around the UPenn campus Emily couldn't wait to start her new life, away from -A and everything that came with 'it'. The worst thing about starting college was that Emily was going to be away from Hanna and Aria but Spencer was also attending UPenn so she wasn't leaving _all _of her friends behind.

Hanna may not have been academically smart but the closer to college it got, the more she realised that fashion was a real passion in her life and it was something that she really had a great talent for. When applying for colleges she looked for places that focused on fashion and found herself being accepted into the Academy of Art University. Aria has always had a love and talent in the area of art so when Stanford offered her a scholarship she was quick to accept it.

* * *

As Emily made her way up the stairs of Hill college house she looked out for her room number and finally she spotted room 106. As she put her key in the lock a sudden influx of nerves hit her, she wasn't sure if her roommate would already be in the room and if she was she really wanted to make a good first impression. Emily opened the door to reveal an empty room, signalling that her roommate was yet to arrive. The girl used this as an opportunity to sit on one of the beds and just think about all of the memories she was going to create here, both with Spencer and her new roommate. All of the possibilities made her so excited, she was just hoping that college would run a bit smoother than high school, now that there was no high school drama or –A to ruin things.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her room door opening to reveal her new roommate. The girl came in without even acknowledging Emily so Emily decided to speak first.

"Hey, I'm Emily Fields. I'm your new roommate." Emily just stood there watching the girl carefully inspected the room. "Um, you must be Paige?"

"Yep."

Emily was struggling to keep a conversation going with the girl, she was making it pretty obvious that she didn't want to get to know Emily but she wasn't going to let up.

"I'm from Rosewood High, What high school are you from?"

"Are you going to keep asking me questions? I'm not here to make friends ok? I mean, do you _really _care what high school I went to?" Paige snapped back at Emily and Emily just sat there in silence, not really sure how to react.

"I didn't think so. You can just take that bed since you're already sitting on it and I'll take this one."

"Ok." She looked at the girl, she had long brown hair that was down and pinned behind her ears. Her build was tall with quite broad shoulders, you could tell she was fit and athletic just my looking at her body. She was wearing black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt that hugged her figure: despite her personality the girl was very pretty and Emily couldn't deny that. As she looked at the girl a thought went through her mind, _these weren't really the kind of memories I had in mind. _

* * *

_'Have you arrived yet?' _ Emily pressed send hoping that Spencer would be here so she could escape her roommate and checkout her friend's room.

_'I'm just heading to my room now. Are you here yet?_ ' Reading the text made Emily subconsciously breathe a sigh of relief.

_'Yes. What is your room number? I need to get out of here.'_

_'It's 110. Oh no, do have a bad roommate? L' _

_'I'll talk to you about it when I see you. You must really close to me because I'm room 106 J'_

_'Great! Speak to you in a minute.'_

When Emily was standing outside Spencer's door she decided to knock in case her roommate was also in there.

"Come in." Emily heard Spencer's voice on the other side if the door and immediately opened the door.

"Hey Spence, it's so great to see you," Emily went and hugged Spencer.

"It's great to see you too. So what's up with your roommate?" Spencer was happy to see Emily again but she also really wanted to what was wrong with her roommate.

"I don't know. I'm hoping she was just nervous because this is college and everything but she pretty much said that she isn't interested in making any friends while she is here so it's going to be nothing but laughter coming from our room" Emily said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Em, I'm sure you're right: she will get better with time, I hope I have a cool roommate. It really sucks that we aren't roommates."

"Hopefully, I don't want to spend my time here with a girl who hates me! It really does suck, we'll just have to meet up all of time," saying this made Emily feel a little better about the situation.

"Don't take it personally I think she hates everyone."

"Gee thanks. Not everyone has to _live _with her."

"Anyway we'll have to look at our schedules and figure out what days I can drop you off and pick you up."

"Thanks Spence, I need to get a car but until then I would really appreciate your help." As Emily finished her sentence a girl walked through the door, suitcases in hand. The girl was rather confused when she saw there was already two girls in the room.

"Oh, sorry. I must have the wrong room", as she turned around Spencer stopped her.

"No you have the right room. This is just my friend; she came to my room to say hi."

"Oh, so you must be Spencer?" She put out her hand to give her handshake and as she shook her hand, Spencer answered the question.

"Yes, and this is my friend Emily. You are Zoe right?"

"yep, that's me. Nice to meet the two of you."

"Well I'm going to head back to my own room now and let you two get better acquainted."

"Ok Em, I'll speak to you later."

"Ok. It was nice meeting you Zoe."

The first week of college was surreal; it was so different from high school in many ways. Getting used to how independent you became was hard, it was always up to you to catch up on things or find your way around the huge campus, the teachers had way too many students to worry about them individually. Emily also had to get used to her roommate; she didn't personally attack Emily, she was just never really in the mood for socialising but when she did she was very confident of herself. It was like she just flipped personalities; she could go from not talking to Emily for days but then one day she won't shut up, but the things she talks about are always talking herself up, like she was proving herself to Emily.

It was just past noon and Emily had finished all of her classes for the day. She was looking forward to being able to relax in her room for a couple of hours before she met up with Spencer but when she stepped into her room she was anything was relaxed.

"Oh my god, sorry." Emily exclaimed as she walked in on Paige and a random girl in the middle of an intense make out session on Paige's bed. Just before Emily walked back out of the door she heard Paige call out her name.

"You don't have to go Emily, Emma was just leaving."

"I was?" The girl was hurt by how quickly Paige was willing to let her leave but before she left she gave Paige a small piece of paper with her number on it and as she was leaving she gave Emily a death stare while reminding Paige to "call me."

Emily awkwardly stepped back into the room and as she looked over at Paige she noticed her throwing the bit of paper in the bin.

"Aren't you going to call her?" She had a concerned look on her face; the girl never ceases to amaze her with her lack of emotion.

"No. I was bored; I wasn't looking for my other half when I invited her to my room." She had a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Wow. You are unbelievable." Emily couldn't believe how easy it was for the girl to lead Emma on then toss her aside.

Paige rolled her eyes at Emily, "why do you care, it's not like I introduced her to my parents; we made out. Not everyone's a romantic."

"Well clearly she feels different to you otherwise why would she give you her number?" Emily was trying to get through to Paige but it was no use.

"I can't help it if I'm so good that she wants seconds." Paige laughed at herself, thinking she was hilarious.

"Ew, you are gross, you know that right? We have been here a week and you are already giving yourself a reputation."

"I'm beginning to think you are jealous…I mean you are gay right? And I don't give a fuck what other people think of me, I stopped caring about that a long time ago."

Emily just scoffed at the idea of her being jealous before answering Paige's question, "yes I'm gay, but I will never be just another Emma to _anyone;_ I have too much self-respect for that."

"Well luckily for me not everyone is like you. Can we just stop talking about this, I don't care about your opinion and you don't care about mine so what's the point in arguing about this; it's got nothing to do with you anyway." Paige was clearly getting agitated by the conversation they were having.

"Fine, but it _does_ have something to do with me when I am walking in on you making out with random girls, girls that you probably don't even know the last name of. Bye Paige, I think I'm going to wait for Spencer at the cafe."

"Don't worry it won't happen aga-" Paige was cut off by the sound of the door slamming.

Paige sat there on her bed and couldn't help but think _why do I always do that? This was my chance to start fresh but I screwed it up yet again. _In truth, Paige knew exactly why she was acting the way she was: ever since the accident she was afraid of becoming close to anyone in fear of losing them which led her to become someone who seemingly lacked all emotion.

* * *

By the time Spencer got to the small cafe Emily had been waiting for over an hour.

"Hey Em, have you been here long?" Spencer noticed the empty glass on the table.

"Only about an hour and a half." Emily replied sarcastically.

"What!? Was I supposed to be here at one?" Spencer suddenly panicked.

"No. It was just Paige again. I would rather sit here on my own for over an hour than sit with her."

"Oh, that bad huh?" Spencer took a seat and grabbed a menu while she waited for Emily's reply.

"I walked in on her and a girl called Emma making out on her bed and when Emma left Paige her number, Paige just binned it." Spencer just laughed at the story.

"It's not funny!" Emily was hoping to get a little support from her best friend.

"I'm sorry but I mean it _is _the first week of school, she is probably just testing the waters. As long as you don't fall victim you will be fine." Emily just frowned at Spencer's thought.

"She isn't 'testing the waters' it is just how she is. There is more to it ok? Have a conversation with her then you'll know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not trying to take her side or anything Em, I'm just saying maybe you should try and giver a chance; for both of your sakes."

"I know and you're probably right, I mean you're a Hastings right? Anyway, enough about Paige. How is Zoe?"

"I hate to rub it in your face but she is really nice; she is fine with me staying up finishing work at ridiculous times in the morning and sometimes she even helps me."

"That's great, you are so lucky. You already have homework and assignments!?"

"Well, not exactly but I'm just preparing for the inevitable."

"Right, I shouldn't have expected any different from you Spencer Hastings."

"haha" Spencer sarcastically faked a laugh, "I'll remember that when you want to borrow my notes" she added through a laugh.

"Anyway...have you seen anyone cute here yet?"

"For me or you?"

"For you Spencer."

"Nah, but I haven't really been looking, I want to get settled in first. What about you?"

"I'm sure you are going to find some totally hot nerd in one of your legal classes... and as for me, the only lesbian I know: if you don't include the randoms I bump into on their way out of my room is Paige and that will _never _happen."

"Look. I'm going to be honest here, you may not like some of Paige's values but-"

"Some!? Ha. Try all."

"Just bare with me Em, you may clash with her but you will be living with her for at least the next 12 months and I just think that if she isn't going to make an effort maybe you should be the bigger person and try a little harder with her." As the words left Spencer's mouth she was hoping she hadn't annoyed Emily too much by them.

"I hear you Spence, I want nothing more then to get along with my roommate but I've already tried and she has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want to be friends with me..."

"Maybe I should have a word with her."

"It's fine Spence, you're not my mother. The next time I see her I will make a conscious effort with her and if she shuts me down maybe I should think about requesting a room change."

"That's a drastic step but if that's what it comes to then I guess you should."

"Haha, I feel like I'm having a conversation with my mother."

"Okay okay, enough mother references from you young lady," Spencer couldn't hold in her laughter as she tried to imitate Emily's mother.

"Wow... I've finally found something Spencer isn't good at."

"Aww I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Well..."

Spencer and Emily then continued into general conversation as they had lunch.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the lift Spence."

"No problem, we're basically neighbours Em. Oh yeah and don't forget to be nice to Paige, maybe she in't as bad as you think." Spencer gave Emily a quick wink before turning around and heading to her own room.

* * *

This chapter ended sooner then intended (that rhymed hehe) but I haven't posted anything in so long that I feel like I need to post something so here it is :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new fic and want to continue reading it :) xx


End file.
